


The White Rose Cafe

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Weiss has a secret that no one knows about until it's too late.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story the chapters are longer than my usual but is only 4 chapters long. I'll be updating once a month until it's finished.
> 
> Thanks to lustigkurre for Editing.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. I make no money with this or any of my stories is for entertainment only. RWBY also belongs to Monty Oum.

Weiss had moved out of her parents controlling, abusive environment. She had found a small studio apartment in an old building. She had two neighbors named Blake and Yang. She often went to their apartment and had lunch or dinner with them.  
Yang had told her the night before that her little sister would be moving in with them.

She worked at a cafe just a block away from the apartment complex. She walked on the sidewalk and turned to the left at the end of the sidewalk towards The White Rose Cafe. She didn't know why this cafe had that particular name but it sounded nice, she thought.

She put on her apron when she arrived and started to brew the coffee and went to put in the croissants, cookies, donuts and pies in their display case. She greeted Sun who cooked in the back. 

Sun was making some eggs for himself since it was only five thirty and they did not open till six.  
Weiss finished cleaning the countertop and went to the kitchen to also eat an over easy egg with bacon.

“So how's life treating you?” Sun asked.

“Its doing good. I got myself a Betta which lives in a five gallon tank. I'm thinking of breeding Bettas and sending them to shows. Or I can join the Vale Chapter of Bettas of Remnant, VBOR.”

“That sounds cool.” Sun said as he finished eating his egg and sausage. 

Weiss finished eating as well and asked Sun how he was. 

“I met a guy, his name is Neptune. We will see what happens.” 

Weiss nodded and went to greet the customers who just arrived. She saw some of the regulars, old men that came often from the piers, Professor Port and Professor Oobleck but also a girl with a red hoodie who sat at a table by the window. Weiss had never seen her before. She went to the professors first and took their orders.

“Hi Miss Schnee, you know our orders child. How are you doing?”

“I'm alright. Classes are going good.” She said as she poured them coffee.

“Ah yes your classes are going well. Thankfully you only take three classes instead of four. That's very smart of you Miss Schnee.” Oobleck said to her.

“Well is not like I could pay for more even with financial help. At least my grades helped me get a scholarship so that has helped a lot.” Weiss said as she looked at them. “Well I'll go get you your usuals. I need to attend to the other customers.”

With that Weiss moved to the red hoodie girl by the window booth.

“Hi,Welcome to The White Rose Cafe. What can I get you?” Weiss asked but she wasn't prepared to see such beautiful silver eyes on such a cute face.

“Hot chocolate, orange juice and waffles!” The girl answered in an upbeat voice. 

Weiss stood there looking at her eyes. The girl tilted her head in confusion. Weiss noticed she was staring and shook her head. She jotted everything down.

“It will be here shortly.” Weiss said before she left to pass the orders to Sun and to prepare the hot chocolate for the silver eyed girl.

She made the chocolate extra creamy by putting heavy cream instead of milk and just water. She poured a hefty amount of chocolate powder and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles on top.

She brought it back to the girl together with the orange juice. She smiled at her and said. “Hope it's sweet and creamy enough.” She winked and left.

The red hoodie girl blushed and started drinking her hot chocolate. She moaned with delight when she tasted the hot chocolate creamy as heck and so tasty. She looked over to the waitress and smiled. 

Weiss smiled back at her as she passed by her. She brought the usual to Port and Oobleck and they thanked her for it.

Sun called out. "Weiss food's ready!" He shouted.

"Excuse me." She said to the professors.

"Go my child. I know you're on the clock." Professor Port said.

Weiss bowed and went to the kitchen to fetch the two waffles and bacon and brought it to the girl. That's about as much as they served, only breakfast and sandwiches for lunch.

The silvered eyed girl looked at Weiss and smiled. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." Weiss then left and collected her tips from the four old men that always sat at the counter. They always left her with ten dollars each. She then went to Professor Port and Oobleck and served them more coffee.

After that a family came in with a one year old boy and an eight year old boy. They sat at a booth. Weiss quickly came and took their orders. Once that was done she brought apple juice for the baby and chocolate milk for the eldest boy and coffee for the two dads.

She then took their food order, the kids getting French toast sticks and the dad's getting eggs and waffles.

After taking their orders she went back to check on the red hooded girl again.

"How is everything?"

"Mmm good." she said with her mouth full.

Weiss looked on in amusement and said, "If you need anything else just ask." with that she left to leave the food orders to Sun.

Weiss then went to Professor Port and Professor Oobleck and took their plates. They gave her thirty dollars each. With the other four ten dollars she gets $100 each day which she saves each day in her savings account. So far since working here she has about $3,500. which helps her pay her $550 rent and get food and still have money left.

She went back to the red hoodie girl and brought her another hot chocolate. "On the house." Weiss winked at her again. The girl blushed and finished her juice and started on the hot chocolate.  
"Thank you." she said softly. Weiss smiled at her and winked again leaving the girl while she took her plate to be washed.

The girl left her a $5 and left. Weiss smiled and took the five dollar and saved it. With that she went on her way to class.

Weiss got on a bus and sat by the window. She took her tips and put them in her wallet to save for later. She opened her book on Bettas while she waited to get to Vale University. Once she got there she went directly to her English 102 Class. She waited for her professor, Glynda Goodwitch to begin class.

Glynda assigned them to do an essay about what they want to leave to the world on their passing. Weiss made a title in her notebook and started numbering things she would want to leave behind to the world after her passing. Once she made a list she started writing ideas on how this would go. Then she started writing paragraphs after paragraphs of what she would leave behind, why and how and how it would benefit the world after she's no longer in it.

After class ended she put her notebook away and headed to her next class with Professor Port. "Welcome students! Today we will be talking about Grimm, the creatures that used to walk this Remnant of a planet."

Weiss didn't know why he always started his class like this and to think she had four years of this class to take. She already had this class once last year. Now at the age of 20 she really wished she didn't have to take this class anymore. But professor Port was super kind to her so why not.

After class Weiss went to yet another class then it was finally time to go home. She took the bus home as she thought of the girl with silver eyes. She finally got to the bus stop that was near her home. 

When she got to her door she saw an envelope there. She took it and opened her door. She went in her apartment and saw her Betta named Blue and smiled at him dancing for her. She fed him and opened the envelope. It was from Winter who hoped she was doing alright and a two hundred dollar check. Weiss smiled and put it in her safe with the tips she had received. 

She took a shower and then went to Yang's and Blake's apartment and knocked on the door. When it opened she was met by none other than the silver eyed girl from this morning.

"Hello?"

"Hi I'm Yang here to see Weiss." she fumbled. "I mean I'm Weiss here to see Yang." 

Ruby held in a laugh as Yang appeared behind Ruby. 

"Oh hey Weiss come in. This is my little sister Ruby, she's 18." 

Weiss smiled and said hello offering her hand. Ruby bypassed it and gave her a hug instead, surprising Weiss by the show of affection.

Yang went to the kitchen to check on the shrimp and the meat. They were having surf and turf tonight, with black eyed peas and rice. 

"So Weiss, my lil sister told me you guys have already met." 

"Yeah at the cafe but I didn't know she was your sister."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah but it’s good to meet you properly."

"Likewise." Weiss smiled at her.

Blake stepped out of her room and said hello.  
"Hi Weiss, I see you met Ruby again. She wouldn't stop talking about the cute waitress that gave her free hot chocolate this morning." Blake said with a smirk.

"Shut up Blake!" Ruby said with a blush that matched her hoodie. 

Weiss looked a bit surprised but soon chuckled softly. 

"Foods ready!" Yang said as she brought the plates of food to the table. They each sat down in a chair around the kitchen table, Ruby and Weiss sitting next to each other. They both looked at one another and smiled softly. This could be a good thing they both thought and thus they began to eat.

Ruby and Weiss had decided to get to know each other more. Ruby would go to the cafe every morning to meet up with Weiss. Weiss always welcomed her with a smile.

Yang and Blake had noticed this trend of Ruby going to the cafe real early in the morning. They smiled at one another knowingly.

This particular Monday morning Weiss brought a croissant to Ruby and hot coco, sitting down across from Ruby. She looked at her dreamily.

"So what are you doing today?" Weiss asked.

"Oh I'm going to register to Vale University. I think they have a good graphics design course." Ruby said as she broke off a piece of her croissant.

Weiss looked at her with a pleasant surprise. 

"Well that would be lovely. I go there to study creative writing, it would be nice to see you around. I suggest to start small just two or three classes. I take three classes only because four is just too much with work and all." Weiss said looking at Ruby with her right hand on the table and her left hand holding her cheek.

Ruby nodded and sipped from her hot coco.  
"I'll attend two classes. I think that's enough for me" 

"Mmm that's a good plan. Well gotta go get ready to serve others, be back later." Weiss said getting up from the booth seat and going to take new orders.

Ruby discreetly kept her eyes on Weiss. She knew she was working but she wished she had more time with her. She decided she would apply for a job at the school since they offered some jobs for students.

She finished her food and left a five on the table under the coffee mug. She waved at Weiss and headed to Yang's apartment to have her take her to the University.

Yang was putting on her brown jacket when Ruby walked in.

"Hey little sis! Ready to register to the University?" 

"Yeah and I talked to Weiss. She suggested not taking more than three classes so I'm going to take two."

"Okay that sounds reasonable, let's go then Rubbles." Yang said ruffling Ruby's hair. 

Ruby huffed and brushed her hair with a comb. She walked with Yang to the elevator and went down with her to the garage. 

After they got in her car Ruby turned the radio on.

"So after you’ve registered you going to ask Weiss to come over?"

"Yeah! I mean today is Saturday so I guess I will yeah." Yang smiled.

"Okay little sis." She said patting her leg before she drove them to the University.

Ruby was in awe, it was so much bigger than Patch college. She walked through the archway and looked over at Yang who had her boots and jeans on.

"Ready for this sis?" Yang asked her with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah I even want a job here." Ruby said to her.

"How about you first get in, then worry about a job." Yang said smirking.

Ruby nodded since this would be a new step for her. She went with her sister to the office and made her application. She took English I and Art II and with that she settled to pay two hundred and fifty six dollars for both her courses.

After that she headed back to the cafe. She was hungry again and wanted something to eat. Yang went with her this time around. They ordered some patties and egg sandwich. Ruby looked at Weiss as she worked which didn’t go unnoticed by Y  
"You like her don't you Ruby?"

"Yeah a little."

Yang chuckled softly and let it go. Once Weiss brought the food she smiled at them both but she kept her eyes on Ruby for far longer than necessary.

When Weiss came back to see how they enjoyed their meal she asked Yang to follow her. Yang went with her as Weiss played with her hands nervously. 

"Yang can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it princess?"

"Don't call me that, but I would like to ask Ruby on a date to get to know each other more, is that alright with you?"

Yang smirked she knew this would happen and here Weiss was, asking for permission. She let her think she was seriously thinking about it.

"Yeah sure, have her home by ten though." Yang said in a serious tone. "I know she's old enough but she's never dated before."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." Weiss replied honestly. Yang went to the bathroom to give them some privacy. Weiss dried her sweaty palms on her jeans. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She gulped and went to the booth Ruby was sitting at.

"Ruby?" She asked.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Would you, would you go out on a date with me?"

Ruby blushed, but said yes. Weiss was extremely relieved and happy. 

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." She smiled again, eyes sparkling. She left the table just as Yang came back. Yang sat down acting as if she didn't know what had transpired. Ruby looked at her sister still blushing.

"Weiss asked me out!"

Yang grinned at her little sister. "Good for you Rubes."

Ruby beamed and finished her food and they left the cafe. Once back in the apartment Ruby went to her room and listened to music. She hummed to the music while Yang did her taxes. When Blake returned from working in the library the two shared a kiss.

"How was your day?" Yang asked.

"Good. There was however a kid that pulled down all the books in one aisle."

"Oh man kids."

"He was two years old though, his mom helped me clean up."

"Well that's good, come here." Yang pulled Blake close as they kissed once more. Yang told Blake about Ruby's date.

"I knew they liked each other. Weiss was quick to ask her though."

"Yeah but it's okay, I mean I know both of them, they'll be fine."

Blake nodded and went to the kitchen to take out her tuna sandwich. She took a bite and smiled, licking her lips. Yang went to the bathroom to wash her face. Ruby then decided to read a book. She read about monster and Huntresses that defended the world of Remnant. She liked this story a lot.

Soon it was time for their date. Ruby wore a red tattoo with black jeans and a black over top shirt. She brushed her hair and smiled. Weiss knocked on the door.

"Hello Ruby, ready for our date?"

"Yeah I am." 

Weiss offered her arm, Ruby hooked her arm through it.

"Don't be late but have fun." Yang said to them. Ruby looked back and nodded. Weiss called the elevator up and smiled at Ruby.

"You look nice tonight." Weiss said while looking at Ruby.

"You look nice as well Weiss with that cute blue dress"

Weiss smiled and bowed her hair. When the elevator dinged they both stepped in and rode it down.

Once out and about Weiss walked with Ruby towards an Italian restaurant. They took a seat and ordered sodas. Weiss looked at the menu as did Ruby when Ruby looked up at Weiss.

"How about we order a pizza and share?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Ruby." when the waiter came they made their order of pizza with black olives, mushrooms and bacon.

"So Ruby how was your day today?"

"It was good, I handed in my registration, I'm going to take Art II and English I."

"Good, good I'm sure you'll do great." She said smiling.

The food came and they started to eat. 

"Mmm this is good pizza." Ruby said as she took a large bite.

"Yes it's really good here. I order pizza from here every once in a while"

Ruby nodded as she continued eating. Once they finished their meal Weiss took Ruby to watch a movie. They watched Grimm Eclipse. Ruby looked at Weiss a few times during the movie and tentatively touched Weiss’ pinky with her own. Weiss smiled and took Ruby's hand in her own.  
They stayed like that till the movie ended.

They now kept walking together holding hands. They took a taxi back to the apartment since the movie theater was further away. When they got back Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes.

"I had a lovely night with you Ruby."

"I did too Weiss. Thank you." Ruby then pecked Weiss’ lips. Weiss smiled before she took Ruby’s hands in her own and kissed her with more passion. They stayed like that for a while until they let go, panting from the lack of air.

"Thank you." both said at the same time.

"Tomorrow at seven?" Ruby asked.

"I'll be here." Weiss smiled and went to her apartment. Ruby watched her go in and then went back inside.

Yang and Blake were sitting on the sofa cuddling while watching TV. 

"So how did it go?" Yang asked as she slowly rubbed Blake's forearm with her thumb.

"It went ok. We are going on another date tomorrow." Ruby said as she walked towards them and sat on the coffee table.

"That's nice, I hope you get to know each other more." Blake said.

"Well good luck little sis." Yang said as she smiled at her and winked. Ruby rolled her eyes and went to her room. She looked up Bettas of Remnant to learn a bit about the interest Weiss had. She found general information on Bettas and about some of the chapters they had all around Remnant. There was going to be a Betta show in downtown Vale next week and she thought Weiss and her could go to check it out.

At that very same time Weiss was paying for her yearly membership to Bettas of Remnant and thinking about going to the show next week with Ruby. It would be an interesting date she thought. She looked through some of the newsletters and introduced herself on the website members only forum.

Weiss printed out some articles about Bettas and then went to sleep. Tomorrow's date would be sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I'm trying to write chapter 6 going through a lot with the move and on an emotional level so is hard for me to write at this moment.plesse Please have patients as I update this story much slower.

Ruby woke up early the next morning. She took a warm shower washing her hair and body. She let the water run down her body as she soaped up while humming a little song as she lathered and repeated. When she was done and thoroughly washed she took her towel and dried herself off.

She went to the bathroom sink and mirror and brushed her teeth. Then she washed her face and dried it before getting dressed. She wore black skinny jeans and a black v-neck cotton shirt that had a rose printed on it. She put on her sneakers and went out the door.

Weiss was already at the cafe taking orders. She gave attention to each customer as they all made their orders and requests. Professor Port and Professor Oobleck already there drinking their coffee.

Ruby walked in to the cafe and soon locked eyes with Weiss. She gave Ruby a smile as Ruby walked to her booth. Weiss went to the back to give some orders to Sun.

"Sunny side eggs three, bacon and two pancakes, waffles with hash browns and ham, and a cheese melt."

Sun looked at her and saluted with his free hand. "You got it, so how did it go last night?"

"Great! We will go out again tonight, and I got a date idea for this weekend if it's ok with Yang."

Sun nodded as he flipped a jack on the pan. "Oh yeah that's great to hear. Neptune is taking me to the Palms of Menagerie, basically a hotel modeled after Menagerie."

"That sounds romantic, I hope you enjoy it."

Sun winked at her and Weiss left to take Ruby's order.

Ruby was looking through the menu when Weiss came over by her table and smiled at her.

"Hey so what can I get you cutie?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Um how about onion bagel with chives and onion cream cheese, bacon and over easy eggs."

"You got it. I can't wait for tonight"

"Oh you'll like my date idea." Ruby said smirking. She loved the arcade and that was exactly where she would take Weiss tonight.

Weiss left with a wink and went to tell Sun of Ruby's order. She got her hot chocolate, with whipped cream. She brought it to her and said it was on the house and winked again. 

Ruby chuckled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was made just the way she liked it with extra chocolate powder. She looked at Weiss and smiled as she cleaned off the countertop.

Sun called Weiss up that the food for the family of three was ready. Weiss thanked him and took the food order to the family.

Sun shook his head as he then saw Weiss make Ruby's bagels. 

"Eggs over easy with bacon is ready." Sun yelled.

Weiss came and took Ruby's order bringing it to her table.

"Here you go Ruby, hope you enjoy."

"I know I will." With that Ruby started to dig in on her eggs and bacon.

Weiss then went to Professor Port and Professor Oobleck.

"My child your food is even better than before. The chef is a good one. Here's your tip." Port gave her sixty dollars tip and Oobleck gave her sixty as well before they took their leave.

Weiss smiled and placed twenty on the shared tip jar so Sun could have some money as well. She then went over a few more customers collecting her tips and placing some fives and tens into the shared tip jar.

Neptune showed up a few minutes later. He came to get a bagel and a croissant. He blew a kiss to Sun then left for work.

Weiss smiled at that while she was cleaning the floors. She then went to check on Ruby, sitting down across from her.

"So ready to start college next week?"

"I'm a bit nervous if I'm being honest but still excited though. I decided to take English I and Art II."

"I'm sure you'll do great. Well I got to get back after this. I gotta go to my classes."

Ruby nodded and finished her food. She left Weiss a five dollar tip and a kiss on the cheek. Ruby went back to Yang's and Blake's apartment. She found Blake already awake and dressed for work while she drank a hot cup of tea.

"So how's Weiss? I mean you saw her last night and now this morning." Blake smirked as she sipped her tea.

Ruby blushed, shook her head and went to get a glass of water. "She's fine, I can't wait for tonight's date though." 

Blake looked at her with amusement, she took her cup to the sink and left for work leaving Ruby with her thoughts. Today Yang had work at the car and motorcycle shop so she had all day to do whatever she wanted. 

She went to her room and got online through the CCT line. She looked up figure drawing videos online and chose some of them to watch and took a pencil and paper and put some of the things shown in the videos into practice. She could not wait till she got to go to her own classes.

Weiss on the other hand took the bus to go to class. She sat next to the window and watched as the buildings and people passed by. She took out her phone as she looked through emails. She found that Bettas of Remnant had sent her her renewal package. She smiled and looked through more of her emails and the president of the organization asked her to volunteer for the organization in being an editor for the newsletter. She sent a reply that she'd gladly take the position.

When she got to her stop she said thanks to the driver and went to class. She sat in the front where Professor Port gave his speeches. He came in and started the lesson.

The day soon came to an end and Weiss returned home. She got a shower and got dressed comfortably to go out with Ruby. She was excited to see what she had in store for her. She dried her hair and put it in her signature hair style. 

When she finished she heard a knock on her door. She unplugged the hair dryer and went to answer the door. She looked through the peephole and smiled seeing as it was Ruby waiting on the other side of the door. She opened it with the smile still in place.

"Hey Weiss ready for our date?!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Sure am! Let's go" Weiss closed the door behind her.

Ruby offered her arm for Weiss to loop her hand through it. Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek as she hooked her own hand in Ruby's arm. They walked to the elevator and went down it. Ruby looked at Weiss and blushed. "We will have a lot of fun, you'll see." Ruby said to Weiss.

Weiss chuckled softly "I'm sure we will." Just the elevator reached the building lobby. They walked outside and Ruby called for a taxi. They went in and held each other's hands.

"So how was your day Ruby?"

"It was alright, I practiced on some drawings."

"That sounds nice. I'm glad you're drawing "

Ruby smiled "Yeah it feels good to draw. I'm trying to learn how to draw people."

Weiss nodded "Then maybe one day you could draw me." She said smiling.

Ruby chuckled and blushed. "Maybe but I'm better at drawing animals, if anything I could draw a fish."

Weiss eyes sparkled "then maybe you should draw a Betta fish."

"Hmmm perhaps I will, oh good we are here." 

Ruby and Weiss exited the taxi and headed into the Arcade where Ruby put forty dollars in the coin machine. She gave twenty forty coins to Weiss and forty for herself. She smiled at Weiss.

"Come on there's free games that are fun to play!"

Weiss looked a little surprised but she would give this arcade thing a shot.

Ruby went to one of the free games, there were only two free ones but they were busy so she looked for one and found a whack a mole and some shooting game and a two people racing game. She decided on the racing game first.

"Come let's do this one!" Ruby said excitedly.

Weiss was still trying to get used to all the lights and sounds. To say she's never been to an arcade was an understatement. She’d never even walked by one. When she lived with her family this was not permitted, games were bought and provided at home. Her brother had a full game room that she never stepped foot in. So this was a lot to get used to.

She walked up to the game Ruby had suggested and sat in front of the wheel and then put a coin in. She really had no idea how this worked so she looked at Ruby to gauge what the heck to do.

She picked a blue car and normal looking wheels. She let Ruby pick the track. She just hoped this was easy as she followed Ruby's lead as she pressed on the pedal but didn't get too far. She crashed and the game ended. Ruby turned to her. "Did you just let me win?"

Weiss looked at Ruby. "I've never been in an arcade before." She blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, well let me teach you then. This is just like driving but you know for fun. So let's try it again, you don't have to win just get used to it." Ruby looked at her and added two coins, one for herself and another for Weiss.

"Ok now just hit the pedal like a gas pedal and use the stick to give it more speed." 

Weiss did as she was told and drove her car at least five laps but Ruby still won. She felt satisfied since she was able to finish this time and it was fun.

They then went to a game in which they threw a ball and if it landed in the middle hole they'd get more tickets. Weiss was decent at this game. 

She threw the ball in the track and it landed in the middle three times, she played eight balls and got a lot of tickets. She liked this game so she played again this time Ruby got behind her and guided her hand. Ruby was flush against her back. She held her right hand with her own.

"You're doing good but you have to flick your wrist." Ruby whispered next to her ear sending shivers down Weiss. Weiss let her guide her and sure enough she hit the center once more. She let Ruby guide her a few more times before she went solo again.

Weiss had gotten at least one hundred tickets just from two sets of this game. "This is fun Ruby!" Weiss said laughing as they went to play another game this time it was basketball and they won tickets with how many baskets they made.

Ruby was a pro at this, Weiss not so much but she still tried her best at throwing the ball high and far but never quite right. She only got two tickets and that was it. Then Ruby took her to play the spiders game were they just had to hit the red lights on the floor of the Grimm spiders. Weiss was a whole lot better in this game and did four sets of it and won at least two hundred tickets. So she had at least three hundred tickets. Ruby did better and now she too had hundreds of tickets. 

They continued playing games till Ruby asked Weiss if she was hungry.

"Yeah I am actually. Should we go eat?"

"Yeah let's go get you a prize." Ruby took Weiss by her hand and took her to the prize booth. She gave her tickets to Weiss making her blush. She saw a cute white fox with blue eyes and picked that one, for the last tickets she got a red plastic gem ring. She put it on and walked with Ruby holding hands.

"Thank you. "Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek. "That was a very sweet date and I loved it."

Ruby grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so glad to hear that Weiss. How about we go get some sushi? I know a place that my sister took me to a few days ago."

"Sure I'd love to eat sushi but as long as is not a lot of money."

"Don't worry it won't be." Ruby answered confidently.

Weiss held her stuffed fox and smiled at Ruby. They walked a little longer till they got to a small Japanese restaurant. It had black tables with birds that shimmered green and orange with cherry blossoms on them where the birds were hanging on too. They had a small two point five gallon with a cute green and yellow Betta in it. Weiss smiled at seeing the fish. They were soon seated to their small booth.

"This place is nice Ruby you sure we can afford this?"

"Yeah they have all you can eat for twenty lien." 

"Oh that's wonderful." Weiss smiled and they were given the sushi menus. Weiss ordered a lion king, Philly roll and tempura shrimp roll.

Ruby ordered an eel roll, avocado roll and a philly roll as well. They both ordered shrimp tempura for appetizer.

"Mmm I'm glad you liked the arcade." Ruby said eating shrimp tempura.

"I did. So Ruby I have an idea. Would you like to go to a Betta Fish show with me? Not tomorrow but on Friday."

"I'd love to! I can bring my sketchbook and draw some fish."

Weiss smiled at the response. She was glad Ruby liked the idea. She would have to ask Yang if it was ok for Ruby to stay in a hotel with her.

Weiss ate some of the shrimp tempura. It was delicious. She loved it. She kept talking with Ruby and getting to know each other better. When they finished eating they got in a taxi and went back to their homes.

When they got to their apartments they said goodbye with a peck on the lips. Ruby went inside her sister's apartment.

"Hey Rubes did you have fun?" Yang asked as she came to greet Ruby.

"Yeah I did, we have a new date set up for Friday actually, the whole weekend."

Yang looked apprehensive. She was protective of her little sister after all. She looked at Ruby.

"We’ll see. I need to talk to Weiss first." Yang said as she looked at Ruby with a serious face.

"Come on you know Weiss. She's fine. We can stay together for a weekend."

"We'll see for now let's go watch some movies together."

Ruby nodded as Yang put an arm around Ruby's shoulders and walked back to the living room. Blake was covered up with a blanket with her knees up on the couch. She looked up from the movie and smiled at Yang who leaned in for a quick kiss.

Ruby sat on the recliner and watched The Little Mermaid.

Blake leaned her head on Yang's shoulder and Yang kissed the top of her head and put an arm around her shoulders. She watched the movie with her love and her sister. That's how they spent the rest of the night.

Weiss was feeding her Betta when her cellphone rang. She saw it was Winter so she answered.

"Hello Winter how are you?"

"I could ask you the same question. I'm calling you to ask if we could have dinner tomorrow. I'm going to be in Vale and I'd like to see my youngest sister."

"Sure I'd love to. I haven't seen you in a while so I'd love to see you."

"Alright well till tomorrow."

"Okay till tomorrow.” Weiss hung up and settled down in her bedroom. She got out her laptop and looked over her emails. She found ten new ones from the forums of the Bettas of Remnant.

She quickly read through them and answered a few of them. Then she looked at the files that were sent to her for the newsletter. She began editing the article which wasn't very long. After she finished doing that she began researching on breeding bettas.

She found out that the fry needed live foods like baby brine shrimp. That they could have hundreds of babies. That the male wrapped around the female to squeeze her eggs out and he places the fertilized eggs in a bubble nest. 

She figured she could have like twenty to fifty in her apartment doing heavy culling. She would try this and see how it went after the Betta show. She went on a search for videos showing the breeding cycle and baby growth. She loved seeing how the male Betta built a bubbles nest and wrapped around the female pushing her eggs out and then he picked it up and blew them to the bubble nest. Then she saw that by the third day the babies began hatching and swimming around the tank. She watched as they grew from stage to stage. She loved how they began to develop blue and green colors. She definitely wanted to breed Bettas now.

She shut off her computer and began to read a book that Blake had loaned her. The White Rose of Agrelia. She wondered how this mystical world worked. So far she liked Scarlet and Snow, the two main protagonists, one was a Centaur and the other an Alicorn. She was at the part were they revealed their human forms. They protected the purity of the White Rose of Agrelia and fostered love for it. It had magical powers to grant wishes to anyone who saw it. But they hid it from the evil sorceress. They were now staring at their naked bodies as they both blushed, one with red hair the other with white silver hair. They touched each others hands then they slowly touched their bare skin. 

Weiss continued to read she was enjoying this book. It was smutty but in a good romantic way that made her feel warm inside. She read until sleep took her and she dreamt of Ruby and her being the Centaur and Alicorn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go. Sorry is so late. I do have up to chapter 5 written and edited thanks to lustigkurre. I am struggling with writing chapter 6 which will be the last Chapter so bare with me. I'm sorry I'm having a really hard time writing lately. Just my mind is not all there. So I can't really concentrate I'm sorry.

Weiss was still asleep when morning came. The sun rising slowly, showering her room with light. Weiss yawned and turned her head away from the sun covering her face under her pillow. Today was her day off from school thus she started work later today at around 10 am so she had a few hours extra to sleep.

When eight thirty came around Weiss woke up, stretched and went to the bathroom to wash her face and teeth. She took a shower and enjoyed the warm water running down her body. She used Cherry Blossom shampoo and lathered her hair. Then she stepped out to dry up and went into the kitchen making herself breakfast. She said hello to her Betta and cleared a table she had behind the couch. She would use it to keep the breeding tanks on.

She looked through a box of aquarium equipment and saw that she had enough heaters and sponge filters. She was happy about that and went to her closet and got out a ten gallon tank and a twenty long. She placed them on the table then left for work.

Yang and Blake were in the throngs of love making this morning. They touched and kissed and moved against each other. Blake looked down at Yang's eyes as she climaxed. She collapsed on Yang.

"That was amazing, you're always so good at this."

"No problem baby, I love making you feel good." Yang kissed between her cat ears and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"So ready for today's date?" Yang asked her love.

"Yeah .....we are going to the science museum."

"Yes baby we are. It will be fun." Yang said kissing her softly.

Blake hummed and cuddled more into Yang. Yang ran her hand up and down Blake's back lovingly. She absolutely loved her girlfriend of six years and she now knew she wanted to get engaged with her and tonight would be the night. She thought about how they met in high school and how they still were together. She truly was happy with her and wanted nothing more than to be with her forever.

After some more cuddling time, they showered before they went to the kitchen were Yang made a batch of pancakes for all of them. She left Ruby's share in the microwave. She often wondered if she should even bother to make breakfast for her anymore but she still made her a plate regardless. After they finished with their breakfast Yang put on her brown leather jacket and zipped it to her belly button and Blake but on her black leather jacket that had a bumblebee on the back.

"Ready babe?" Yang asked lifting her hair from her jacket.

"Yes baby." Blake went up to Yang and kissed her cheek. Yang smiled and grabbed their helmets.

When they were on Bumblebee Blake tightened her helmet as did Yang. Blake held on to Yang's waist as the engine roared.

Ruby woke up and for once she ate the breakfast Yang left for her before she got dressed to head over to the cafe to meet Weiss again.

Yang was driving her bike she stopped at a red light. When the light turned green a car hit them from the side, in her attempt to save Blake she lost a part of her. Her right arm. 

"Yang! Yang! No, no, oh Yang please get up!" Blake cried through tears. She had also been hurt her left side had been punctured. The ambulance came and they managed to get Blake patched up but Yang's arm was too damaged to reattach.

As the ambulance took them to the hospital Blake called Ruby crying.

"Ruby we were in an accident please call back." She left her a message.

Ruby felt her phone vibrate and listened to the massage, gasped and called Blake back.

Weiss saw the worried look in Ruby's eyes and got worried herself.

Blake picked up the phone.

"Yes Ruby we are going to the Vale Hospital please come."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can. Is Yang alright? Are you?"

"No she lost her arm and is unconscious."

"Oh gods I'll be right there."

With that Ruby hung up and started crying. Weiss went and sat next to her holding her.

"She's my sister I can't lose her!"

Weiss held her and rocked her back and forth softly. "She'll be alright is there anything I can do? My own sister is coming to visit but I can cancel and see her another time."

"No don't she's your sister. I'll be ok" she said wiping her own tears.

Weiss looked at Ruby but she did not push. Ruby got up and went to get a taxi. "I'll see you later."

Ruby was nervous, she wondered if her sister would truly be okay. She arrived at the hospital and asked to see her sister Yang. They told her she was in room 14 in bed A. She went in and saw that Yang was hooked to an IV. She went over and hugged Blake.

"Is she stable? How are you?"

Blake wiped some tears away. "I'm ok just a few bruises and a small puncture wound. She is getting her arm fixed tonight."

"Is she going to wake up?" Ruby asked grabbing Yang's only hand.

"I don't know she's unconscious right now." Blake said with sad eyes that had more unshed tears in them.

Ruby sighed and stayed with her sister and Blake all day long.

Weiss got a text from her sister saying she was on her way. She smiled but was worried about Yang. Ruby had texted her what had happened and she truly was worried but she took comfort in knowing that at least they both were alive.

Weiss was finishing a coffee when Winter entered the cafe. She had a little eleven month old in her arms with wavy brown reddish hair, icy blue eyes and red lips. She looked around curious as she sucked on her thumb. Her cute side pigtails with two pink bows and a pink sweater that had a bunny on the front. Weiss swallowed and quickly went to Winter.

"Can't believe how big she's gotten, why did you bring her? I asked you to never bring her!" Weiss said with a desperation in her voice. But her heart ached for she knew the child well.

"I know but I must travel to due to my military job. I can't take care of her anymore Weiss. She's your daughter after all. I know the circumstances in which you conceived her were horrendous but she deserves her mother. Your school has day care and I'm sure you can get your friends to help along the way." Winter said giving her to Weiss who took her in her arms.

Weiss sighed in defeat. "I wish father had never introduced me to Cardin Winchester. I hate him but you're right, Ember shouldn't pay the price."

"Exactly. Anyways I will make sure to help you even from afar." Winter said softly rubbing Ember's head. Weiss smiled and kissed her head softly. Ember sucked on her thumb and made cooing noises. Winter gave the baby bags to Weiss. "I got more stuff in the car can you stop working for today?" 

"Yes let me tell Sun I'll be out of here, grab her for a sec." Weiss handed Ember to Winter before she went to the kitchen.   
"Sun I think you will need to call Neptune. I can't work right now. Something came up." 

Sun nodded "Ok Weiss I'll call Nep." Sun then proceeded to call Neptune and told him he was needed.

Winter and Weiss got in Winters car placing Ember in the car seat and driving to Weiss’ apartment. Once there Winter took the bags while Weiss carried one baby bag and Ember and opened the door. She opened a playpen she had and placed Ember in it. She smiled at her and went to make her formula with pediasure. 

"I hope you still have her baby crib that's the only thing I could not bring."

"Yeah I got it, it's in my room still so no worries." Weiss sighed, now her plans with Ruby and her fish breeding were going to be much more complicated but her daughter was far more important than all of that. She took the milk and brought the baby bottle to Ember. She picked up Ember and sat down on the couch and held her in her arms and began to feed her. Ember took to the bottle quickly and began drinking. Winter smiled and sat next to Weiss.

"You'll be alright." Winter wrapped an arm around Weiss shoulder and held her close as she kept feeding Ember. Weiss nodded and laid her head on Winter's chest. Winter kissed her head and held her close. Her baby sister now had her baby and while she wanted to give her a break she couldn't any longer. For now all she could do was help from afar and give her as much support as she could.

Yang was given anesthesia for her stub. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Blake patched up but asleep in the chair. She smiled and rubbed her knuckles. Blake woke up at feeling her knuckles being rubbed. She looked at her and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness you're ok." Blake hugged her softly and when they parted Yang kissed her softly. "I guess this is the new me. I hope I get a prosthetic."

"You will. It's coming from Atlas. Uum your sister is here, she went to go get us food."

"Alright well I'm so glad you're ok Blake."

"I'm back, Blake I got you a tuna sandwich." Ruby then saw that Yang was up placed the food on the hospital table and sat on the other side of Yang and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok. I love you sis!" 

"I love you too Ruby. I'll be ok for now. Uum I want to ask you something Blake. I had a better plan but if you'll have me, Blake Belladonna would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Yang pulled the box out of her jacket pocket. Blake was stunned as was Ruby but Ruby decided to leave them be so she stepped out of the room and ate her ham and cheese sandwich. Blake grabbed the box and opened it. The ring was a heart made of Amethyst and another heart made of yellow topaz. Blake put it on her ring finger and kissed her wife to be. Ruby smiled at the scene while she ate. The nurse came in and checked on Yang. 

"My name is Aileen I'm going to be your nurse. You will have an arm in a few days and they will give you rehabilitation therapy so you'll be here for at least a week. I suggest that only one of your friends stays with you until you get your prosthetic." said the double trait fox Faunus. She had a white tail with cream colored tipped white fox ears. Big brown hair, big butt, big hips and breasts. Yang blushed and had twinkling eyes for the nurse. Blake saw this and smirked, she always did want a threesome, they had even asked Weiss once but she declined. 

"Alright I'll stay until she gets her prosthetic." Blake told the nurse. Aileen smiled and took Yang's vitals. Blake turned to Ruby. "I'll call Weiss. You can stay with her for the time being." 

Ruby got slightly excited about staying with Weiss but she snapped out of it quickly. "But I can stay in your apartment and Weiss would be across the hall."

Yang looked at Ruby. "I would prefer you stay with Weiss too. Do it for me." 

Ruby sighed "Ok call Weiss." she crossed her arms and pouted. 

Blake made the call.

"Hello Weiss?" She said after the first ring.

"Hey Blake how are you, how's Yang?" She asked with concern.

"We are hanging in there. I'm calling you to ask if Ruby may stay with you?" Blake's ears dropped a bit.

"Yeah I'm ok with that. Just know things are different now I'll fill you in when you guys are back." Weiss said still feeding Ember. Winter looked at her curiously.

Blake nodded "Ok well I'm sending Ruby back to you, thanks Weiss!"

Weiss said sure and till later. They hung up and Winter looked at her. "So who was that?"

"Oh my neighbor Blake. She's sending Yang's little sister to me since they were both in an accident. No worries Ruby is 20 and she and I are um dating." Weiss looked away blushing.

Winter's eyes widened. "I see well be sure to be safe. For now want me to order us some pizza?" 

Weiss nodded softly "Yes I'd like that, cheese and onion with Canadian bacon." Weiss said smiling.

Winter agreed and ordered them two pizzas. She figured Ruby would be hungry as well and this way they would have food for a while. 

When the food arrived Ember was burped and put to sleep in her crib in the bedroom. She covered her up with a baby blanket and kissed her softly on her head. Weiss smiled, the little babe was worth all the trouble in the end and for a few good months she didn't have her so it wouldn't be fair if she didn't raise her herself from now on.

Weiss went to the small kitchen with the small two seat round table and got herself a slice of pizza. Winter poured them a soda that came with the pizza. Weiss smiled at her. "Thanks, I'll figure it out with Ember and as long as I can do a fish show a year I'm good." 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. If anything your neighbors can babysit once a year for that. "Winter said as she took a bite of her pizza slice.

Weiss continued eating when they were done they put on Frozen and watched their favorite movie together.

Ruby decided to get some stuff from the gift shop at the hospital. She got herself some Pokemon cards though these were from an old generation. She got a book she thought Blake might like and a few magazines for Yang, one on motorcycles and another on Summer fashion. She paid for everything and went up to the room.

"Hi I brought gifts!" Ruby said excitedly. She gave the magazine's to Yang. 

"Awww you didn't have to do that sis." Yang said taking the magazine in her left hand and putting it on the rolling table. Ruby smiled and gave the book to Blake.

"It's the Lillies In Bloom series book one." Ruby said a bit excited. Blake had heard of the series, it was supposed to catalogue the friendship between Harriet and Elm since birth. She figured she'd give it a shot. 

"Thanks Ruby I'll be reading it for sure. Your sister loves the magazine's from the looks of it." Blake said as she looked at her now fiance who was flipping the pages as best she could with her left hand.

Ruby nodded as she sat down and opened her packet of Pokemon cards. She smiled she got a legendary card of Lugia, Mewtwo, Mew, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Sylveon, Flareon, Ever and much more. 

Blake got fifty bucks from her wallet and handed it to Ruby. "Here, in case of emergencies and I'll call you a cab and pay for it." Blake said. Yang looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Thanks babe." 

Ruby hugged Yang goodbye and went with Blake to get a taxi and hugged Blake goodbye and off she went to stay with Weiss.

Blake returned to the room and kissed Yang's head. Yang smiled and touched Blake's hand with her left hand. "To think this is the only hand I'll be able to feel you with from now on." Yang kissed Blake's hand.

Blake ran her fingers through Yang's scalp looking deeply into her eyes. "My love, you will feel me in so many more ways than just your hands." Yang kissed her deeply. They moaned softly into the kiss.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Yang breathed out. 

Blake smirked "Yeah but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." Yang smiled and kissed her again. She touched her side and lifted her up in bed with her.

Blake was a tad surprised but smiled and cuddled on top of her. She brushed Yangs bangs. "Hmmm my future wife." 

Yang smiled and kissed her again. The kiss was soft and sweet this time. Yang rubbed Blake's side and looked at her with love and lust in her eyes. Blake's ear twitched a bit and she kissed Yang's face all over softly. Yang hummed happily.

Blake ran her hand down Yang's side and touched her upper thigh. Yang touched Blake's butt. Blake kissed Yang deeper and lifted her gown up slowly as she touched her skin and stomach. 

Yang moaned and tried to undo Blake's pants but couldn't. Blake undid Yang's robe and undid her clothes slowly, putting on a show for Yang. Yang watched, her eyes dark and lustful for her kitty. She loved this woman with all she had and here they were going to have sex in the hospital bed. She never had such a rush before. 

Blake massaged her own boobs, teasing Yang and rubbed her center against hers. Yang held her hip and grinded up, moaning. She looked at her beautiful kitten loving the sensation she was having with her love, her future wife. Yeah this was what she needed, love from her kitty. She was the only one that could call her that. 

"Oooh kitty smash my kitty with yours." Yang moaned out. 

Blake stopped touching her boobs and began grinding on her harder and with much more gusto.

"Oooh Yang! I love you baby so much, my kitty loves your kitty look how wet she is." 

They kept grinding and gliding, pushing and moaning. Till finally the climaxed screaming softly during their peak moment.

They breathed hard and kissed one more time before Blake got dressed and washed Yang with a towel and water with soap before she put on a new robe for her. 

"There all better." Blake said smiling. Yang grinned and kissed her again. her left hand on her right cheek. 

Yeah they throttled in the hospital but at least they hadn't gotten caught. So they were sex free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it here but I will post Chapter 5 and 6 I still need to work more on chapter 6 but it will come. Thanks to lustigkurre for editing.

Winter said goodbye to Weiss. They hugged and she held Ember tight and kissed her head. She was going to miss the little baby girl. Weiss closed the door and took another slice of pizza for herself. Ember had woken up and was now in her playpen. 

While Ember played Weiss decided to check on her male Betta and her lone female Betta. She fed them and sighed, she wouldn't be able to breed them. She will probably set up the female in the 10g by herself the male in the 5g. 

The doorbell rang and she went to get it. She saw Ruby standing there sheepishly.

"Hey." Ruby said softly.

Weiss opened the door wider. "Please come on in. Um there's something I need to show you."

Ruby looked at her curiously but walked in regardless. Weiss closed the door and walked over to the playpen. She picked up Ember and presented her to Ruby.

"This is my daughter Ember Schnee. She was with my sister for a while but now she's back with me." Ember sucked on her thumb and drooled. 

Ruby was a bit shocked but soon recovered.  
"Hi, Ember my name is Ruby. Nice to meet you little one." Ruby said kindly to the baby girl.

Ember cooed and kept sucking on her thumb. Ruby smiled and looked at Weiss who was blushing with embarrassment.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Weiss, really, she's cute and...and I still want to date you, if you'll have me."

Weiss looked at her with watery eyes. "Yes I want to date you but now I got her back so it will be so hard, I can't even breed fish now." Weiss started to cry covering her face with her free hand.

"It's ok I'm sure we can figure it out besides I'm ok with staying in dates and a movie. It will be ok and as for the Bettas I'll help you with them!" Ruby said to encourage.

"Hmmm, I'll just keep fish no biggie. But thank you, Ruby, you're amazing. I got pizza, my sister bought two boxes. The one on top is opened and the other is in the oven to keep warm." Weiss said entering the small kitchen.

Ruby slumped a bit, she wanted to help Weiss fulfill her dream but what she could do is get her a few 2.5 tanks so she could keep more bettas.

Ruby got her pizza and enjoyed the flavor dancing over her taste buds. The Canadian bacon, the salty greasy cheese. It was delicious. Weiss put Ember in her crib. Weiss came back and saw Ruby eating. She smiled and sat next to her. She cleaned Ruby’s dirty chin by licking her finger and rubbing it on the dirty spot. 

Ruby turned her head, silver eyes shining and looking deeply into blue eyes. Weiss looked back and smiled. Ruby took another bite and chewed. She ate in silence for the remainder of half a box of pizza. 

When she was done eating. Weiss washed the plate and let it dry. Ruby looked around the apartment. She saw a rack towards the right wall at the end. She figured those would be used for fish. But either way. Now it couldn't be. She would make it up to Weiss with a bunch of 2.5-gallon tanks or 1.5-gallon tanks or looking over she could get two more 5g tanks. Maybe that was better, two 5g tanks that way the Betta had more room to swim and exercise.

Weiss got a tub of ice cream and scooped up a bit of ice cream for the two of them. It was cookies and cream ice cream. She added a bit of whipped cream and drizzled some hot fudge.   
She brought it to the coffee table in front of Ruby.

"So how's your sister and Blake?" Weiss asked as she began eating her ice cream sundae.

"Yang lost her arm but otherwise, she's good, she's Yang after all. Blake is alright by her side as always. So I think they'll be ok." Ruby answered and ate her ice cream after mixing it all together.

Weiss nodded and turned on the TV. She left it at orchestra music by some kids. She usually liked those. But Ruby didn't so she decided to put it on the Grimms of the Apocalypse movie.

Ruby did enjoy that much better. Weiss laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and enjoyed the movie together. Ruby held her close and she rubbed Weiss' arm with her thumb andnd took a whiff off Weiss's hair. It smelled like an ocean breeze with coconut. She enjoyed it. Weiss cuddled closer to Ruby which made her smile. 

When the movie was over Ruby noticed Weiss was fast asleep on her lap. Ruby didn't want to wake her but her bed was probably much more comfortable. Ruby did her best to not wake up Weiss. She got off from under her and then picked her up and took her to her room. She placed her in her bed carefully. Undid her shoes and socks. She covered her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

As she was about to leave Weiss bed. Weiss took hold of her hand. "Sleep with me." Weiss said sleepily.   
Ruby smiled and got in on the other side of the bed. She took Weiss into her arms and covered up with the comforters.

They slept soundly that night. Cuddled up close. 

The next morning Ember began crying. Ruby took the pillows and covered her head with them. Weiss sighed and got up. She took her baby in her arms and changed her diaper. She then went to the kitchen and prepared her milk formula. This would now be her morning routine until Ember grew up some. She didn't mind, she guessed it was better that Ember was alive than otherwise.

When the microwave beeped, she took the milk out, checked it and noticed it was the right temperature. She went to the other room, took Ember in her arms and settled in her own bed to feed Ember. Yes, she could do this at 5 am every morning.

Ruby got out from under the pillows. She saw Ember drinking her milk contentedly sucking and looking at her mother and at her. She began making baby noises. Ruby couldn't help but smile and offer her index finger. Ember quickly grabbed it and held it firmly with her baby's strength.

Weiss smiled and looked at Ruby. "Sorry that she woke you." Weiss said in a soft tone.

"It's alright she's sweet." Ruby replied just as softly.

Weiss and Ruby enjoyed the sweet calming moment of just feeding Ember. Ruby wondered if this could be their every day. She shrugged and just enjoyed the moment for what it was.

At the hospital, Yang was getting her stub cleaned. Aileen was the one cleaning it. Yang gulped since she was so close to her. She could smell her scent of coconut. She smiled and Aileen looked directly in her eyes.

"You will have your arm in a few hours we are just cleaning to ensure no infection happens or any bacteria show up." Aileen said as she covered up her stump with gauze and medical tape.

Blake looked at them both and smiled to herself. Yeah, Yang was smitten and smitten bad. Not that she could blame her. Aileen had an hourglass figure with boobs and butt to spare. She herself got excited.

"Well I'm sure the new arm will help her feel normal again." Blake said putting her book down.

"Heh yeah I get to grab your hand again with my right hand." Yang said smirking.

Blake got close to Yang and kissed her. 

Ruby was stretching when she saw Ember making cooing noises at her. Ruby smiled and picked her up in her arms. Ember giggled at her. Weiss came from the bathroom to that scene before her. She smiled and climbed back in the bed to cuddle with both of them.

"Hmmm want me to get you some food Ruby?"

"Nah I'll get some later let me enjoy her." Ruby said holding Embers little hand. Ember giggled and looked up at Ruby. 

Weiss looked at them both and right then and there decided that Ruby was the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She kissed her temple and laid her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smiled and kissed her head. 

After all the cuddling they had gotten up to make some food for themselves. Just eggs and bacon. Weiss was flipping the bacon as Ruby made the coffee. Ember was in her high chair eating cheerios.

Weiss put the bacon on paper towels to dry the excess grease. Ruby served them the coffee and sat on down on a chair by the table. She looked as Weiss dried the bacon and brought the eggs to the table.

"Here you go love, the eggs are over easy."

"Just the way I like them Weiss, thanks." Ruby began eating and watching Ember eat her cheerios. 

Weiss sat down too and began to eat.

Yang had finally gotten her new arm and was trying it out. Moving her fingers softly and using it up and down. Her arm was good enough and moving the way it should.

Blake smiled at seeing Yang use her new arm. It came from Atlas so it was good quality.

Blake kissed Yang. "This is a good baby, it works great!" Yang said to her fiance.

Blake kissed Yang soundly on the lips. After they took off her arm and let her rest. Blake held Yang's left hand.

Ruby and Weiss decided to go to the Pet store. Weiss put Ember and her bags in the stroller. Ruby got them a Taxi. "This will be fun I'll get you a five-gallon tank and we will keep a boy Betta in it."

"Hmmm how about you get it for yourself. You keep a Betta." Weiss said smirking at Ruby.

"Hmmm perhaps sure. I was thinking today there's a Betta show at the Vale Hotel maybe we can go there. I had been looking for those as a potential dating spot." Ruby said blushing.

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Yeah let's do that today. I won't be going to the one in Atlas anyway. " 

Ruby smiled and wrapped an arm around Weiss's waist. She kissed her lips and nuzzled her. "Ok let's go there first and then we go to the Pet store." 

Weiss nodded with a blush. They got a taxi and got inside it. Weiss held Ember on her lap. Ruby smiled at Weiss and tickled Ember's belly. "Mmmm she likes you, Ruby. I was so scared but I'm so glad you're ok with her." 

Ruby looked at Weiss deeply in the eyes. "She's a part of you so of course I care about her. I hope she likes the fish." Ruby kissed Ember's head and kissed Weiss's lips. 

They enjoyed the ride until they got to the Vale Hotel. Ruby got out and opened the stroller for Weiss. Weiss put Ember in her stroller and strapped her up. Ruby pushed the stroller as Weiss walked with Ruby next to her. They entered the lobby and looked for the signs where the arrows pointed to the fish show. 

When they got there the judges were finishing their judging. Coco Adel was there putting the tally and winners on the computer. Velvet was taking pictures. Weiss at least knew them from the Vale Bettas of Remnant local club. Weiss waved at them and Velvet waved back. She went to them after finishing taking pictures of some wild Bettas. 

Weiss and Ruby sat down and Weiss watched as the judges judged the art and pictures and crafts. Weiss had entered some art she made and one pet Betta. 

Ember sucked on her binky. Ruby watched as everything went on and after a while Velvet came over to them. "Hi, Weiss, I'm glad to see you, thought you couldn't make it."

"I'm sorry Velvet things happened. I..I got my daughter back and just needed to adjust."

Velvet saw the baby girl and smiled touching her head lovingly. "She's lovely. No worries Weiss. We understand. The auction will start soon so hopefully that will perk you up." Velvet said smiling.

Weiss hugged Velvet as Velvet then went to Coco. Ruby got up and looked at the fish. Weiss stayed with Ember and enjoyed watching everyone from her seat.

Yang and Blake were filling the paperwork to be discharged from the hospital. Yang now knew how to use her new arm. She was engaged to Blake and to her that's all that mattered.

Once that was finished they were promptly taken out of the room then to the lobby where they got a taxi. 

Blake held Yang's new metal hand and kissed her cheek. They were finally heading home.

Ruby sat back down and showed the few videos she took of the fish.

They soon began auctioning and raffles. Ruby scored and won a five gallon tank kit and Weiss got two fish, both males. Coco and Velvet smiled and congratulated them on their wins. Ruby was ecstatic. "Oh my god I won a fish tank! Aaah I'm so excited still buying another one for you."

"That's fine Ruby you don't have to in fact I want you to keep this white and blue fish and call it Snowflake." Weiss said blushing. Ruby nodded and kissed Weiss lips holding her close as she held the Aquarium box with her left arm. 

Coco told Weiss they were going to have lunch later but Weiss declined. "Thanks but I need to go back home. Next time?"

"The meeting next Saturday you can bring Ruby and Ember." Coco said rubbing Embers chin.

Weiss nodded and with that they left the Betta show. Weiss felt a bit bad but she wanted to spend time with Ruby. Ruby walked over to the taxi and got in with Weiss, Ember and the Aquarium. Ruby smiled looking at Snowflake in his baggie. "I love him already. I'll set this tank up in my room." 

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's cheek. "Good, we still going to the Pet store?" 

"Yes we are. I'm getting prime, food and a heater and another 5g or a 10g, which ever really, and get all the stuff you need." 

"Hmm I'll help you with what you're getting a 5g. It is big enough." Weiss said kissing Ruby softly.

"Okay will get there soon or want to go home due to the fish?"

Weiss looked at her red fish."hmm we should go home I got extra tanks to put this guy in." 

"Ok love." Ruby told the taxi to change direction. They decided to go home and buy stuff online from Vale Pet Store instead. When they got home Weiss let Ember in her playpen where she relaxed and played with her stuffed toys and teething ring. 

Ruby sat up her fish tank in her room let the fish acclimate and only after half an hour did she drop him in the tank. She knew of the tank cycle due to the 1g tank she had thanks to Weiss it was alright till the 5g was cycled and good to go.

Yang and Blake came into their apartment and Ruby was happy to see them. "Yang!" Ruby hugged Yang tightly. Yang chuckled and hugged Ruby. "Hey baby sis I'm back." Ruby nuzzled Yang. A part of her regressed a tiny bit whenever Yang held her. Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head and let her go.

Ruby looked at Blake "Well glad you're back we should invite Weiss to dinner." 

Blake nodded "Yes we should." 

"Cool, well going to see her now." Ruby skipped and left for Weiss. Ruby got inside Weiss apartment since Weiss left it open for her. Ruby saw Ember playing and smiled. "Hey baby where's mommy?" Ember kept biting her teething ring looking up at her.

Ruby smiled and patted her head. Weiss looked at her from the tanks she had. "Hey Ruby I'm just setting up this five gallon tank for Red Jasper here." Weiss said showing her the baggie with the fish. She had set up a five gallon tank and was getting ready to acclimate the fish.

"Great. Yang and Blake are back they want us for dinner." Ruby said going to hug and kiss her. 

"Mmm ok let me set the fish up and get baby food and I will be ready." Weiss set up the fish while Ruby got the baby food. She got chicken and spaghetti and meatballs with fruit puree for dessert. Weiss also took some milk once the fish was set up. Ruby carried the food and milk and Weiss held Ember as she closed the door behind her. She gulped, she would now show Yang and Blake that she had a daughter.

Ruby knocked on the door and Yang opened it. "Hey Ruby, Weiss so good...to see you...is that a baby?"

"Yes Yang, my daughter Ember Schnee." Yang smiled and took the child from Weiss' arms. "Hey Ember, Ready to eat? We made mac and cheese and we can put it in the blender for you with more cheese and milk." Ember cooed and giggled as Yang walked into the kitchen with the baby girl to show Blake.

Weiss sighed and Ruby held her hand. "You have nothing to worry about. We love you and Ember. We will never leave your side. As for me I'm in love with you and I'll always be with you." 

Weiss nodded and they kissed, a promise that they would always be together no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's chapter five chapter 6 I'm still working on I'm having a bad writers block is been going for months now I don't know is a combination of no motivation and just no ideas for the last Chapter. I got ideas for Mommy Daughter Time but again no motivation to write I'm having a hard time guys I'm sorry and after this story I might take a break from writing rwby I'm just not feeling it.

Ruby yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Yesterday's dinner with Weiss was good, Ember and of course her sister and soon to be sister in law Winter had also been present at the dinner. She smiled when she saw her betta fish in its five gallon tank. 

She got up and fed her fish. "Hey Snowflake how are you today?" She asked the fish even though she knew it wouldn't answer back. But it did swim around moving its tail to and fro. 

Afterwards she went to the bathroom to wash up and go have breakfast with Weiss. She brushed her teeth and hair and went to Weiss apartment. She opened the door and walked in to see Weiss feeding Ember milk formula.

"Hey morning." Ruby said as she greeted Weiss with a morning kiss, Weiss kissed her back, wanting the kiss to last longer.

Ruby smiled and deepened the kiss. Her tongue asking for permission which was granted instantly. Weiss deepened the kiss as well and moaned from the back of her throat.

Ember started crying and Weiss had to stop kissing Ruby to burp her baby girl. Ruby went to the kitchenette. "I made chocolate oatmeal. You sure you can take care of her while I work tomorrow?" Weiss asked her again to make extra sure.

"Pfft! Sure I can, no problem. I'll have Yang with me and she knows about babies, she raised me after all."

Weiss calmed down Ember and went to the kitchenette as she held Ember in her arms with her head on Weiss shoulder.

"So Snowflake is happy in my room. I think he likes his 5g tank. How about you and I stay in today and have a date here. I'll cook pastelon and get some movies for us to watch." Ruby said to her as she ate her chocolate oatmeal.

Weiss put down Ember in the highchair seat and buckled her up. She sat next to Ruby in the two chair kitchen table and began eating herself. "Sounds good. I'll definitely enjoy that, with you."

Ruby and Weiss played footsie under the table as they continued eating. Small shows of affection like that meant the world for them both.

After they finished eating Weiss put Ember in her playpen and relaxed for a few minutes on the sofa. Ruby was feeding the fish she had in her apartment. Weiss looked at her place and decided to make a room for Ember in the extra room but that was a project for another day. For now Ember was small enough to sleep with her in the bedroom.

Ruby came back and sat next to Weiss holding her hand as Weiss leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby kissed her head and rubbed the outside of her hand with her thumb. 

"We need to get the movies and ingredients but for now let's enjoy this small break." Ruby said as they listened to the water filters run and Ember baby talking to herself. They enjoyed a peaceful moment together just the two of them on Weiss couch.

Meanwhile Yang and Blake were in the throngs of making love. A hand against a bare back, another leg in between legs. The rush of heat and sweat as bodies glide against each other.

Yang panted and kissed her fiancée. She loved Blake and she showed her everytime she could. With just one arm to use, her hand tried its best to pleasure her love. 

Blake's heartbeat could be felt in her ears. She moaned and purred in appreciation of every single thing Yang did to her. Touching her in areas she loved to be touched.

Once they came down from their highs. They laid in bed, Yang's head on Blake's chest. "I love you…" Yang breathed out.

"I love you too Yang." Blake answered, running her fingers through Yang's thick hair. Blake smiled and kept enjoying this afterglow moment with her fiancée. She looked at her ring and smiled once more.

Yang kissed Blake's chest lovingly and rested her head there. The “bee” couple enjoyed their serene moment till it was time for showers and breakfast. 

Yang put on her arm and began cooking some eggs, bacon and pancakes. She loved cooking for them. She saw that Ruby had left for Weiss apartment so she made portions just for her and Blake.

"You know I'm glad Ruby has Weiss or rather Weiss has Ruby." Yang told Blake as she flipped a jack.

Blake was preparing her morning tea. "Hmmm me too. Weiss needed that and your sister is in good hands." Blake poured her tea into a cup and added milk and sugar. She swirled a spoon and then took a sip, it was just right.

Yang served them their food once it was done being cooked. She sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at her fiancée. "Bon Appetit"

They ate in silence enjoying their breakfast when Ruby walked into the apartment said "Hi." and went to her room to get some movies. Then she went back to Weiss apartment in a flash. Blake and Yang blinked before they chuckled.

Ruby walked in to Weiss apartment to find Weiss bringing out snacks and sodas. Ruby smiled and walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"Hey, I brought the movies!" Ruby exclaimed. Weiss looked at her with a smile. 

"Good. I got the salty and sweet snacks. We can enjoy the chips and cookies." Weiss winked at Ruby. Ruby smiled and put the first blu ray in. It was Kiki's Delivery Service by Studio Ghibli.

"So this is Anime but it's dubbed and I love this story." Ruby said sitting down next to Weiss and began eating some Pringles.

*Kiki was shown to be lying on the grass hearing through her radio that the full moon would be tonight. She got up and went to her mother's house when she saw her making a potion for one of her regulars, an old lady. "Mom there's going to be a full moon I'm leaving tonight"* The intro scene continued to play out on the TV.

Weiss cuddled up to Ruby on the sofa, her leg rubbing Ruby's leg. Ruby smiled and wrapped an arm around Weiss’ shoulder bringing her closer to her body. Weiss sighed and laid her head on Ruby's shoulder and gave another sigh of content.

*The movie kept playing, Kiki was now flying into the city she would be moving to.*

Weiss cuddled with Ruby for the rest of the movie which she found out to enjoy greatly. *Kiki was now with her artist friend in her cabin*  
"You know Ruby this movie is nice. I might show it to Ember when she's a bit older."

"Yeah it's a good Anime Movie." Ruby kissed Weiss head and saw that Ember had fallen asleep in her playpen. She smiled cause right now she felt like this was her little family.

The movie kept playing and somehow Weiss fell asleep when the movie ended. Ruby turned the channel to some Fairy Tail and watched as Erza tried to save Jelal from his own undoing. 

Ruby kept watching but she mostly watched the two Schnee sleeping in the apartment. Before long she too fell asleep, her head on top of Weiss head.

Yang looked at Blake while holding her uno cards. Blake smirked and hit a yellow 2 on the blue 2 that was already there. Yang smirked and hit a green 2. Blake smirked again and hit a pick 4 card.

"Awww come on! I already got sixteen cards!" Yang said exasperated and grabbed another four cards.

Blake then waited for her to drop her next card. Yang dropped a red 3 and Blake dropped her last red 4 card. 

"You win again! That's it! I'm not playing with you anymore. You're a witch and make these cards work for you that's what it is." Yang accused Blake a bit childishly. 

Blake chuckled "Well you know I work with Candles. Oh and Astral Project. By the way your sister was asking me about collecting Crystals and doing runes with them. I think she's into Crystal collecting."

"Oh great another witch." Yang grumbled, getting up and grabbing a bottle of soda from the fridge. "I might get into crystals too though. I actually would love to have a collection."

Blake smiled and grabbed the cards putting them in their metal box. "Yeah crystals could be your thing and who knows maybe I'll teach you to Astral Project and do spells with Candles."

"Well I do enjoy making the candles you use so maybe. Anyways want to go out? Let's do something fun or do you want to stay in?"

"No we can go to the nearby park, I need some fresh air." Blake answered as she got up from the kitchen table chair and pushing it back against the table.

"Ok cool. Let me get my jacket and boots and we’ll go." Yang drank a bit more of the soda then put it back in the fridge. She went to the entry closet and fetched her brown boots and brown leather jacket. She got her sunglasses and looked over at Blake wiggling her eyebrows. 

Blake had put on her purple jacket with her bisexual pride pins and did her hair in a ponytail. Her ears proud and out. She wore shorts and a black tank top covered by her purple jacket. She had white sneakers which she had painted with the bi colors on the side.

Yang offered her arm to her. "Ready to go?"

"Sure let's go my sunshine." Blake said kissing her cheek.

They walked out of the apartment and into the old elevator and pressed G for ground. Yang held Blake by her waist rubbing her side lovingly with her thumb. 

Blake looked over at Yang while going down the elevator. "We should get ice cream or better yet ice cream cake. Ruby and Weiss would like that." 

"Yeah they would, especially Ruby." Yang said as they reached the lobby and went out the front door. The nice cool air hit their faces. It was a nice day out, sunny but not too bright or hot.

Blake and Yang held hands by her mechanical one. Blake purred softly and kissed Yang's cheek again. As they walked along the sidewalk they passed The White Rose Cafe and then they hit the curb and went to the left past some small local shops, one of them an Anime Store Ruby frequented.

When they got to the park they saw it was empty, not a soul in sight. They walked to the closest path which led them towards a small lake with ducks. 

Blake took out a bag of bread crumbs meant for the ducks. The ducks quacked as she started feeding them, some came close but not close enough to crowd her. She saw Yang looking at her with adoration as she took pictures of her with her scroll.

Blake laughed and kept feeding the ducks until no bread remained. She brushed her hands against each other and walked back up to the path. It wasn't a very big park but it was something nice they had close to home, further up was the jungle gym, slides, go rounds, swings and seesaws. Blake took Yang by the hand and asked her to play on the seesaw with her. 

Yang chuckled and got on one end and Blake sat on the other. Yang pushed with her leg and they began going up and down. Blake smiled and laughed. While Yang just loved seeing this side of Blake that she showed to her alone. 

Ruby woke up with a start. She shook her head and looked around. Ember was up and playing with her tooth ring in her mouth. Weiss was still asleep, her head in Ruby's lap. Ruby ran her fingers lovingly through Weiss hair. Weiss kept snoring softly. 

Ruby moved Weiss head to the sofa and went to get a cold teething ring for Ember and a fruit medley baby food. "Ma! Ma!" Ember said to Ruby. Ruby chuckled "I'm Ruby not Ma."

Ember looked confused and started baby talking, having a full conversation with Ruby. Ruby nodded smiling offering her spoon of baby food. Ember ate it and kept talking. 

Weiss woke up when Ember was still eating. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the scene before her. She took a picture on her scroll.

Ruby kept saying to Ember. "Your mama is so great. I love her and you so much you know Ember. You're going to look just as gorgeous as her and I'm going to fight off the guys from getting to you or girls or both, whichever you want."

Ember kept eating opening her mouth for more as the spoon entered her mouth with fruit medley.

Weiss kept quiet and watched the scene before her. Who knew Ruby was so good with babies. 

After Ember finished eating Weiss let Ruby know she was up by placing her hand on her back and kissing her cheek. "You're so good with her." 

"Awww how long you been up?" Ruby asked and gave Ember the semi frozen teething ring.

"Enough to hear you say nice things about the both of us." Weiss said smiling. her long white hair moving slightly against Ruby's thigh and hers.

"Hmmm that long huh. Well how about we go to the grocery store to get the food we need?" Ruby asked as she played peekaboo with Ember.

"Sure. Mind if I take a shower first?" Weiss asked hoping to get a now rare relaxing shower.

"Sure go ahead. I'll wait here with Ember." 

Weiss kissed Ruby's lips quickly and went to take a shower. She got to her room and got a light blue shirt and jeans shorts and her underwear and bra. She went to the bathroom and undressed, put the dirty clothes in the hamper and stepped in to the shower and closed the glass doors. She let the warm water run through her hair, head and body. She took the coconut breeze shampoo and washed her hair. 

After she was done washing she got out and dried up. She got dressed and dried her hair. After it was dry she did her signature side ponytail. She put on small light blue dangling earrings. A bit of blush and a peach lip gloss. After she went back out to see Ruby was blowing air on Ember's belly making the baby laugh.

Weiss smiled at the sight, falling more in love with Ruby, if it were possible.

"I'm ready!" Weiss announced smiling, grabbing Ember and kissing her little cheek.

"Good cause now I need a shower. You can come over to Yang's place with me." Ruby said getting up and stretching a bit, her arms up high.

"Sure no problem." Weiss said getting the stroller but she had to change her diaper before putting her in the stroller. She went to her room and changed Ember's diaper and cleaned her up. "There baby sorry about that. Mommy fell asleep and didn't change you right away. I'm a bad mommy aren't I?" 

Ember kept babbling in her baby talk then she went and said "Ma! Ma!" Weiss smiled. "Yes I'm mama. I'm mama!" 

Ember giggled and kept saying "Ma! Ma!"

Weiss took her daughter and brought her to the living room were she placed her in the baby stroller. Ruby looked at them both with love in her eyes.

"Ok let's go cause I want to make the Pastelon." 

Weiss shook her head as they left her apartment and across to Yang's and Blake's apartment. She closed the door behind her and then walked in to their apartment. Ember looked around like she knew the place already from the one visit yesterday. Ruby went to her room, got her change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Weiss sat on the couch with Ember next to her in her stroller. She used her scroll to watch videos. Ember liked like My Little Pony, especially the colors and music.

While she was watching Yang and Blake walked in to the apartment. 

"Hey Weiss!" Yang said happily.

"Hi Weiss." Blake said in a much more calm manner.

"Hey guys. Ruby is showering. We are going to the grocery store, want to come with?" 

"Hmmm you know what. We just came from the park but how about we take care of this little one for a few and you guys enjoy some alone time together?" Yang said tickling Embers belly while she sat on the recliner next to her.

"Are you sure? It's a huge responsibility, are you certain?" Weiss herself wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Ember with anyone other than Winter but maybe this would be good for Ember.

"Sure. I took care of Ruby's diapered butt once. I can do it again, no worries Weiss." 

Weiss nodded and heard the bathroom door open and out walked Ruby with a towel over her head. "Hey Yang, Blake. I'm going to make Pastelon, you want some?" 

"Nah you keep it we've got stuff." Yang said thinking of the ham she made a few nights before the accident which was now sitting in the fridge.

"Oh ok. Well me and Weiss are going grocery shopping, we’ll be back soon." 

"Ok Rubes no problem." Yang said as she ruffled Ruby's hair. Ruby complained and Yang laughed. Blake and Weiss watched the scene before them falling in love with their perspective partners, loving how they were.

Weiss and Ruby left for the grocery store. They walked past The White Rose Cafe, past the curve that would take them to the Anime Store and the park across the street were the convenient store was. Ruby walked along the aisles and saw the plantains and picked the yellowish ones in a handbasket. She then got Mistrilian Cheese and ground beef. She paid for her food and then realized she could have enjoyed this quiet moment with Weiss. Oh well slow walk back should do it.

Weiss smiled as Ruby took her hand and kissed it. "I can't wait to make this for you. It’s so good."

"I'm sure it is Ruby. Because you're making it and anything you make is wonderful." Weiss said happily. She had never been this happy and she knew she owed it all to Ruby Rose.


End file.
